Cleric
The Cleric is a specialist of Light-based magic and protective spells. He utilizes them by empowering his allies or dealing immobilizing attacks against his opponents. In addition to this, these spells can weaken Light resistances of enemies—making a party made purely out of Clerics a viable choice. At later levels, with their improved healing, defenses and buffs will become one of the most indispensable members of any party. The superior defense and vitality of Clerics make them sturdy adventurers that can take on dungeons that might prove a challenge to other classes. Clerics can either become Priests, who focus on healing and augmenting allies' abilities and Light-based offensive spells, or Paladins, who specialize in protection and close-ranged combat of the Light element as well. Background Clerics are practitioners of a religion that worships the goddess Altea, and are affiliates of the Cleric Order, a religious group that focuses on the worship of Altea. Clerics are trained not only in the divine aspect and the ability to bend Altea's light to their will, but also in the law of man and in the way of the knight, skilled in protecting oneself against threats and helping fellow soldiers in the heat of battle. History The First Cleric Legend says of a powerful Sage who fought the Black Dragon Karas and came victorious, driving out the beast from Altea's realm. After this, he chose two disciples named Jacob and Marian and taught them magic, making them the first people to have learned how to use magic in Altea's realm. After the death of the Sage, Jacob and Marian had a conflict of ideals. Jacob believed that the only acceptable magic is Divine Magic, or magic originating from the creator Goddess Altea. Marian, on the other hand, believed that people should not be limited by religious belief in only one discipline of magic and developed Vision Magic. Jacob founded the order of Clerics, while Marian created the Dark Tower and began training new Sorcerers and Sorceresses. The ideological differences between Jacob and Marian also extended to their followers, and thus began to long-running strife between Clerics and Sorceresses. The Prophecy Before his passing, the Sage left behind a prophecy that predicts the end of the world. According to this prophecy, two stars would eventually appear. The first would signify that something of great importance would soon occur, and the second would signify the arrival of the "Prophet" and the end of the world. The Sage later left to each of his two disciples a certain artifact. Jacob received the Sage's Cane, and Marian received the Vision Orb. When the prophecy finally came to pass, these two artifacts were to be reunited, to reveal the Sage's final message. The Dragon Raid Despite many years after the founding of the first order of Clerics, the rift of ideals that separates the Clerics from the Sorceresses of the Dark Tower persisted, even during the return of the Black Dragon. Among the chosen ones, referred to as the Six Heroes, who would lead Lagendia's defense against the Black Dragon, Terramai and Karacule represented the two conflicting factions. Despite the conflicts between the factions of two of the Six Heroes, they remained true to their mission of defeating the Black Dragon. They were successful in vanquishing the dragon, although at the cost of being cursed by the dragon's poisonous blood. Corruption of the Order During the Black Dragon Raid, among the enemies of Altea's forces include a group called the Dragon Followers, who were distinguishable for wearing bloody-red robes and ornate masks. In spite of the campaigns to defeat the Dragon Followers during the Black Dragon Raid, many of the members of the Dragon Followers persisted, and they soon made their way into the order of the clerics. Moreover, reports of many noted Clerics involved in activities that are related to the Dragon Followers surfaced. In fear that they would crumble under pressure of the Dark Tower's criticisms and the lack of credibility of the order, Master Cleric Leonard asks the help of the Player in resolving the crisis the Cleric Order is facing. Noted Clerics *Cleric Cedric *Cleric Jake *Cleric Thomas *Senior Cleric William *Master Cleric Leonard *Master Cleric Jermain *Master Cleric Enoch *Pope Terramai As a Non-Player Character If not selected as Player Character, the role of the Cleric in the story will be taken over by Edan. He appears in a series of side quests to the Warrior and Sorceress, and is the first character the Academic meets during her story quests. According to Adelynn, he is a well-mannered boy. Differences *Only goes through the Silent Monastery side of the Mana Ridge story. *Is accompanied by Angelica during the quests against Cedric and Jake, and is the one who lands the final hit on the latter. *According to Angelica, after Jake's death, Edan ran away screaming. This made her the only one who brings the Vision Orb and Sage's Cane to Cynthia and Leonard. *Along with Angelica, they steal Lydia's harp at Raider's Den and get it repaired by Adelynn to subsequently use at Sigh Canyon and attempt to rescue Rose from the harpies. Adelynn expresses her surprise about their team-up due to Clerics and Sorceresses normally being hostile with each other. *He gets infatuated by Argenta, becoming mute and blushing around her. *Alone, he goes to Sunken Cargo Vessel to collect the Sea Beasts' Soul for Ignacio's ritual. *Along with Xian and Angelica, they go on a mission to retrieve the Ancient's Scroll from Stitchy at Explosion Zone in Withered Leaves Forest to complete Ignacio's ritual. Overview Stats *1 STR = 0.5 Physical ATK *1 AGI = 0.25 Physical ATK *1 INT = 0.5 Magical ATK Specialization At level 15 all classes have the possibility to specialize in the abilities they desire, to later power them up further when leveling up. The following are the specializations available for the Cleric class. Priest With various healing and buffing spells, the Priest is mainly a support class that focuses in keeping his allies and himself in optimal conditions before, during, or after combat. Their primary weapons are Wands. Paladin With high defense and Aggro manipulating abilities, the Paladin is easily the most suitable class for the tanking role out of all the classes. Being able to draw attention from enemies around him allows his allies to attack without receiving damage. Their primary weapons are Maces and Flails. Skill Tree Gallery Cleric Character Sheet.jpg|Character sheet Cleric-2.png|Official artwork ClericEtama.png|Official artwork NewCleric.png|Official artwork Cleric-Swimsuit.jpg|Official artwork in a swimsuit Cleric_Ghoul.jpg|Baptizing a ghoul Cleric-Wake-Up.jpg ClericAwakening.png|Cleric Awakening Offical artwork Category:Classes Category:Base Classes Category:Humans